Ghoul
by gengie
Summary: Chap 3 up. Camp musim panas itu membuatnya bertemu dengan lelaki misterius yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tak tahu adalah betapa besarnya sisi gelap lelaki itu yang memaksanya berdekatan dengan kematiannya sendiri. Fantasy. KaiSoo. BL.
1. PROLOG

**Ghoul**

**Story by: Gengie as Z**

Lelaki itu tumbang jatuh dengan darah yang bersimbah. Wajahnya depenuhi dengan cairan pekat darah nyaris tak menyisakan warna kulitnya yang putih. Cairan bening air mata jatuh perlahan, merembesi cairan kental dipipi kirinya. Ia sekarat dengan tubuh remuk.

"_Andwae_!"

Dengan hitungan detik lelaki yang berteriak itu tepat berada disampingnya. Memangku kepalanya yang makin terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Ia tersenyum diantara kesadarannya yang ada diujung tanduk.

Ia bahkan tak sadar betapa sekaratnya ia sekarang. Yang ia tahu kini darah kembali menyeruak keluar diantara mulutnya. Paru-parunya sesak. Dan semakin sesak saat melihat lelaki yang memeluknya kini bersimbah air mata. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia melihat pria itu menangis hingga tegugu seperti ini.

Apa ia begitu berharga?

Tangan kecilnya ia gerakkan dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha menggapai wajah lelaki itu. Berusaha menenangkan tubuh yang gemetar itu. Tapi apa daya, tak satupun suara yang dapat ia keluarkan selain deru napas yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"_Hyung_~ Kyungsoo _hyung_~" lelaki itu menyambar tangannya. Menggenggamnya terlampau erat. Dengan susah payah ia tersenyum. Matanya semakin berat ia buka. Wajah lelaki tampan itu semakin kabur dalam pandangannya. Entah kekuatan dari mana ia berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar dibahu lelaki itu.

Ia tahu jika tubuhnya semakin dingin terasa karena aliran darah yang tak mengalir dibawah permukaan kulitnya. Ia tahu bahwa putaran waktu disekitarnya semakin melambat. Jadi bisakah ia mengungkapkan betapa besar sayangnya?

Terlampau lambat ia bergerak. Bibir yang bergetar itu adalah tujuan akhirnya. Ciuman keputusasaan. Ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Saat lembut bibir mereka bertemu, ia tahu betapa kuat kasih sayang itu. Begitu banyak memenuhi perutnya hingga ia rela mati saat ini. Hingga limit tenaganya mengakhiri sentuhan tersebut. Ia tersenyum dengan mata sayu.

Dapat ia lihat bibir itu merah akan darahnya. Raut wajah itu sedih akan keadaannya. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat terpaut. Ia berharap bisikan itu dapat terdengar oleh telinga lelakinya.

"Jongin, hiduplah bahagia…"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Ini cuma teaser dan saya sudah menistakan KaiSoo di hari ulang tahun mereka.

See you in first chapter.

-Z-


	2. content 1

**Ghoul**

**Story by: gengie as Z**

Musim panas ini ia begitu tak menyangka akan dibuang di tempat terpencil seperti ini. mungkin kata dibuang begitu kasar terdengar tapi baginya itu masih belum cukup menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Menggerutu disepanjang jalan lenggang itu sehingga suaranya terdengar dua kali lebih nyaring dari biasanya.

"Aisshh, _appa_!" umpatnya tertahan karena teringat kejadian yang begitu menyebalkan dikepalanya. Disini ia sekarang, disebuah tempat terpencil dengan hutan yang mengelilingi rumah penduduknya. Pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi sinar matahari yang terik, membuat kota kecil tersebut terlihat mendung ditengah musim panas.

Kakinya yang pendek melangkah kearah _camp_ yang akan ia tempati nantinya. Liburan musim panasnya kandas tergantikan dengan terlantar ditempat ini, _camp_ musim panas, yang ia rasa dua kali lebih melelahkan dibanding belajar dikelas matematika selama dua jam setiap harinya. Hah~ kini ia menjadi merasa begitu berlebihan.

oOo

Kota itu begitu asri untuk dipandang. Mungkin berada di kota ini tidak terlalu buruk untuknya. Lelaki berumur 17 tahun lebih itu sudah bisa kembali ceria saat melihat camp yang akan ia tempati. _Camp_ itu terbagi menjadi beberapa lokasi dan terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya dengan 3 kamar di dalamnya. Dan ia tahu ada empat orang lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya yang tidak banyak disamping ranjang yang akan ia tempati. Sebelumnya ia sudah berdiskusi dengan teman sekamarnya dalam pemilihan tempat tidur. Ia memang sedikit cerewet akan hal ini, sebab ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak disamping jendela. Oleh karena itulah ia sedikit kelelahan karena harus menata ulang kamar tersebut.

Ia tak bisa hidup dengan angin. Entahlah, terdengar konyol memang, tapi kulitnya begitu _sensitive_ terhadap rasa gerah dan anehnya ia tak bisa berlama-lama berada pada ruangan yang ber-AC, hanya hembusan angin yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kini ia terduduk, bersiap untuk membongkar barangnya dan menatanya di daerah kamar miliknya.

Cklek

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Ia memutar kepalanya, disana lelaki tinggi itu masuk setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka. Oh Sehun, teman sekamarnya mulai saat ini.

"Ini." ia tersenyum saat mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. Salivanya terteguk saat melihat betapa menggiurkannya es jeruk yang ada ditangannya saat ini, oh, ia benar-benar kehausan.

"Ah, terima kasih Sehun-_ssi_."

"_Hyung_, tidak usah seformal itu." Sehun menyela, merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilannya tadi. Kini Sehun duduk diatas kasurnya yang berseberangan dengan kasur miliknya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan memperhatikannya dengan serius. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, tak salah jika ia terkejut saat mengetahui jika Sehun adalah yang termuda diantara mereka berlima. Wajah pemuda itu tak terlihat seperti umurnya yang baru memasuki usia 16 tahun.

"Ne, ne, Sehun-_ie_." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eum, Kyungsoo_ hyung_, kenapa bisa sampai ke Borneo?" Tanya Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dan sekejap wajahnya merengut lucu ketika mengingat alasannya berada ditempat ini.

"Ini semua karena _appa_ku. Karena takut aku sendirian dirumah, jadi aku disuruh ikut _camp_ musim panas di kota ini." ia tak sadar mengeluh, geli dan kesal karena ke-_over_ protektifan _appa_nya yang menyebalkan. Demi tuhan, ia sudah 17 tahun dan juga seorang _namja_.

"He? Aku tidak mengerti _hyung_?"

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ akan berlibur ke eropa berdua, karena tak ingin aku sendirian di rumah serta tak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka berdua akhirnya secara diam-diam mereka mendaftarkanku ke sekolah ini. Menyebalkan." Lanjutnya dengan nada tak menyenangkan.

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi gerutuan lelaki itu.

.

.

Rumah ini juga menyediakan fasilitas yang lengkap didalamnya. Seperti peralatan dapur, tv, dan sofa panjang diruang santai. Ia kini duduk dengan semua penghuni sambil menonton tv. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya ia tinggal dengan empat pemuda lain yang kini tengah tegang menonton pertandingan bola.

"GOALLL!" itu suara Chanyeol, lelaki tertinggi diantara mereka yang _childish_nya minta ampun. Lihat saja betapa _hyper_nya pemuda itu. Kini ia tengah melompat-lompat diatas sofa dengan tangan yang mengepal keudara dan membuat member lainnya terganggu oleh ulahnya.

"_Yah_! Yeol-_ie_ berhenti melakukan itu!" delikan tajam pria disampingnya cukup membuat Canyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melompat-lompat bagai katak yang bertemu hujan. Tak ada efeknya menegur lelaki yang selalu bersemangat itu. Setidaknya itu yang ia pelajari selama dua hari ini.

Baekhyun, nama pria yang menegur Chanyeol itu berdiri dengan raut kesal. Ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang berada disudut lain sofa. Menarik telinga pria itu yang kini tengah meringis akan tindakan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua memang sudah akrab sejak lama karena merupakan murid dari kota yang sama. Ajaibnya lagi kedua orang tua merekalah yang sengaja memasukkan mereka bersamaan di _camp _musim panas ini karena tak tahan dengan ulah kekanakkan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar cerita itu tadi malam.

Sehun yang ada disamping Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah lelaki tinggi itu. Telinganya yang lebar semakin bertambah lebar akibat jeweran Baekhyun yang kuatnya minta ampun. Telinga itu memerah dan Chanyeol berteriak protes pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Makanya jangan ribut!" ucap Baekhyun membela diri. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu jika lelaki itu merasa bersalah karena perbuatannya. Hampir saja Chanyeol melayangkan tinjunya kearah Baekhyun kalau saja Xiumin tidak segera melerai mereka.

Lelaki tertua diantara mereka berlima itu tak terlihat sesuai umurnya. Bahkan dengan wajah kekanakkannya itu sempat menipunya saat pertama kali bertemu, sungguh awalnya ia mengira lelaki itulah yang termuda diantara mereka.

"_YAK_! Kalian diamlah!" ucapnya dengan suara melengking. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Secara bersamaan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sebagai bentuk pertahanan sebelum mencibir satu sama lain dan berbalik memunggungi.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang mereka yang baku hantam. Tak tau saja mereka jika tingkah mereka itu terlihat lucu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menarik Xiumin untuk membawanya kedapur.

"_Hyung_, bantu aku membuat minuman segar." Xiumin mengangguk, mungkin berusaha untuk menjauhi kedua orang itu yang sejak pertama sudah terlalu sering membuatnya marah. Ia menggeleng membayangkan kedua orang tua anak tersebut, tak heran jika mereka diasingkan seperti ini.

"Mereka lucu." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyum geli. Xiumin mengangguk mengiyakan walau nyatanya wajahnya masih menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Yeah, Kyung. Tapi kamu bakal nggak habis pikir saat kita kembali kesana mereka akan berbaikan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Dan itu hanya membuat diriku sendiri yang terlihat memikirkan perkelahian mereka berdua. Sungguh bodoh." Gerutu Xiumin. Jelas saja lelaki itu merasa seperti itu, bagaimanapun ia merupakan orang tertua diantara mereka dan secara tak langsung ia seperti bertanggung jawab atas penghuni lainnya. Wajar saja jika Xiumin khawatir dengan duo ribut itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung lelaki manis itu. Ia menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang baru ia tuang tadi. Xiumin tersenyum, sedikit merasa sudah lebih baik sebelum mereka kembali ke sofa dengan minuman yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah Baek?"

"Sungguhan Yeol, katanya ada cerita seperti itu disini."

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya dengan tingkah dua orang itu. Benar saja kata Xiumin, mereka bahkan sudah berbaikan tak kurang dari satu hari. Duduk berdekatan dengan wajah serius, Sehun yang ada didekat merekapun juga terlihat serius mendengarkan. Mereka bahkan sudah tak menggubris pertandingan bola yang mereka ributkan dari tadi.

Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo seakan berkata '_apa kubilang, mereka bahkan sudah seperti anjing dan kucing yang bersaudara kandung_'. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum tertawa bersama dengan lelaki manis itu. Tawa mereka sukses membuat tiga orang disana menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menjatuhkan dirinya disofa samping Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa dan langsung disambar oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_ bercerita tentang hantu." Ucapan santai Sehun itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terdiam membeku. Sumpah demi apa ia paling membenci cerita seperti itu. Daripada nanti malam ia tak bisa tidur, lebih baik ia menghindari pembicaraan itu dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dengan tenang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Serigala siluman itu benar ada Yeol-_ie_~"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Masih belum ada KaiSoo moment :D

Dan saya update secepat yang saya bisa walau ini masih pendek dan nggak jelas.


	3. content 2

**Ghoul**

**Story by: Gengie as Z**

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya menyiratkan betapa serius ia mendengarkan penjelasan instruktur yang ada didepan rombongan. Sesekali ia mengangguk paham saat penjelasan tersebut dapat diterima oleh otaknya.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya mengikuti kegiatan _camp_, awalnya ia cukup malas-malasan saat bangun tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya ia perlu menepis pemikiran sempitnya itu. Tak salah jika tadi saat akan berangkat ia mendengar betapa antusiasnya Baekhyun dan Canyeol untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini, jika nyatanya ini memang mengasyikkan.

Berbekal ransel yang ia isi makanan dan minuman yang ia siapkan di dapur saat bangun tadi, juga beberapa obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh Xiumin, ia berangkat lebih siang dari penghuni lainnya. Kaos hijau lengan pendek yang ia kenakan cukup membuatnya merasa tidak terlalu kepanasaan saat menjelajah hutan. Belum lagi rindang pohon pinus yang bagai payung hidup melindunginya dari sengatan matahari musim panas yang sungguh tak bersahabat dengan kulit.

Ia berpencar saat instruktur mempersilahkan mereka untuk menjelajahi hutan yang sudah diberi batas. Diujung sana ia melihat betapa riangnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat duo ribut itu saling menyikut satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sehun mengekor tepat dibelakang Xiumin bagai anak ayam.

Kini ia bingung untuk mengajak siapa lagi untuk menemaninya berjelajah. Tertarik dengan sebuah pohon yang tumbang diujung sana membuatnya memulai langkah pertamanya. Ia terdiam mengamati kambium yang ada pada pohon tersebut, berusaha mengingat apa yang instrukturnya katakan tentang menghitung umur pohon.

Tangannya terulur mengikuti garis lingkaran yang tercetak pada pohon. Itu merupakan _annual ring_ atau lingkaran pohon yang ada dalam batang pohon yang berkambium. Seingatnya tadi instrukturnya berkata jika semakin banyak pola lingkarannya maka semakin tua umur pohon tersebut.

Sepoi angin menghentikannya berpikir, ia mendongak merasakan sejuk yang merambat kepori-pori kulitnya. Kakinya melangkah menaiki bagian batang pohon yang tumbang, berjalan mengikuti serat yang terukir pada batang besar itu. Kedua tangannya terentang untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia tertegun saat menemukan ia sudah berada diatas tebing yang curam. Bukannya takut ia malah tersenyum puas dengan penemuannya itu.

Ia duduk diatas batang itu sambil mengamati bagian hutan yang ada di bawahnya, hijau nan rindang sebelum matanya menemukan danau jernih yang berkilauan akibat memantulkan sinar matahari. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat sekilas matanya menemukan sesuatu yang seakan mengamatinya dari bawah sana, sesuatu dengan warna merah menyala. Ia berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya sebelum Sehun meneriakinya dari ujung sana.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari, disana berbahaya!"

.

.

"Apa kau tidak takut?"

Itu suara Sehun yang sejak tadi menanyakan hal yang sama. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, itu menyenangkan Sehun-_ah_, rasanya sangat bebas saat ada disana." Kyungsoo tak pernah seceria itu saat berbicara membuat Sehun tersenyum disampingnya.

"Tapi tingginya melebihi 6 meter." Xiumin berucap tak percaya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kini mereka tengah menuruni tebing yang tadi mereka datangi. Sehun mengatakan padanya jika mereka akan beristirahat di dekat danau yang Kyungsoo lihat tadi.

Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menerobos rombongan terdepan saat kilau air danau terlihat oleh matanya. Mereka seperti anak kecil saat lelaki tinggi itu dengan sengaja mencipratkan air danau kemuka Baekhyun. Perempatan urat sudah muncul dikepala Xiumin saat mereka mulai beradu argumen.

Bagaimana jika nantinya mereka jatuh ke danau? Dengan kesal lelaki manis itu berjalan mendatangi kedua remaja kekanakkan itu. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat Xiumin yang mengomel bagai ibu mereka.

"_Hyung_ ayo kita ambil roti disana." Sehun menarik tangannya, menuntunnya untuk mengambil cemilan yang sudah disiapkan oleh pengurus _camp_. Bekal yang ia bawa tadi sudah ia makan saat ada di tebing dan saat berjalan turun ia sudah merasa kelaparan lagi.

"Hai manis~" Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat suara itu ada dibelakang mereka. Mereka membalik tubuh setelah menerima roti yang diberikan pengurus. Astaga itu Hyunjae dan kedua temannya yang saat upacara tadi malam mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" ucapnya ketus, sedangkan Sehun yang ada disampingnya diam mengamati keadaan.

"Galak sekali, ayo makan bersama kami disana." Hyunjae, lelaki urakan itu menunjuk sisi hutan yang sepi sedangkan dua temannya mendorong Sehun yang ada disampingnya untuk menyingkir. Kelakuan mereka cukup untuk membuat Sehun marah, dengan kasar ia berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo lagi sebelum dihadang oleh dua pengawal Hyunjae.

"Hey anak kecil, jangan mengganggu." Sehun menggeram tak terima, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah ditarik paksa oleh lelaki berandal itu. Mau tak mau ia jadi ikut emosi menghadapi ketiga lelaki itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tangan yang menggenggamnya sebelum memutar tangan itu kebelakang punggung Hyunjae. Jangan dikira karena badannya kecil ia dianggap lemah.

Perbuatan Kyungsoo itu cukup untuk menghasilkan ringisan kesakitan dari Hyunjae. Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga tersungkur ditanah. Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat hyunjae yang memegang lengan tangannya yang ngilu.

"Hyunjae-_ssi_, tolong jangan ganggu aku." Kyungsoo berlalu saat melihat dua orang yang menghalau Sehun tadi mendekati bos mereka yang ia permalukan. Dengan anggun ia menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari tempat itu dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang ada didekat danau dengan teman-temannya.

"Waa _hyung _kau hebat!" Sehun berucap riang sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan tak sopan. Sebelum Kyungsoo menendangnya ia sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berlari menjauh. Hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo merengut.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menyendiri daripada makan rotinya bersama Sehun yang menyebalkan. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sehun yang berlari menuju Xiumin yang tiduran di bawah pohon.

Ia terus berjalan hingga berada cukup jauh dari rombongan. Pohon besar yang ada didekat danau sana membuat matanya berbinar. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan mendekat sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang tersebut.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka bungkus rotinya suara ringisan dibelakangnya berhasil mengusiknya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar ia kembali berdiri dan masuk kehutan yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ia terkejut, sungguh sangat terkejut saat melihat seorang lelaki yang kaki kanannya tertimpa pohon yang besar. Ia meringis merasakan betapa sakitnya saat tulang kakinya ditekan hingga remuk seperti itu.

Lelaki itu bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh yang kotor tertempel tanah. Rambutnya berantakan dan hanya menggunakan celana jins lusuh selutut. Kaki kanannya yang tertimpa pohon yang tumbang mengeluarkan darah yang sebagian sudah mengering ditanah.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari mendekat, tapi belum sampai 5 meter dari pria malang tersebut, pria itu sudah menggeram kearahnya dengan wajah beringas. Sedetik ia mundur kebelakang sebelum suara ringisan ditengah geraman itu menyentuh hatinya. Dengan perlahan ia kembali mendekati pria yang terluka itu tanpa menghiraukan suaranya yang semakin terdengar mengancam.

"Hey, tenanglah, aku akan membantumu." Suaranya ia buat selembut mungkin agar lelaki itu tenang. Ia bahkan sudah tak berpikir jernih untuk meminta bantuan temn-temannya yang ada diseberang danau.

Grrr.

Suara geraman itu melemah. Mata kelam pria itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam seakan mengancamnya untuk tak lebih dekat dari jarak mereka saat ini.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak perduli, ia berjongkok tak jauh dari pria itu dan ia terkejut saat tangan pria itu terangkat seakan berusaha mencakarnya. Ia terjungkal jatuh kebelakang dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

Berusaha mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali medekati pria yang terlihat semakin gelisah karena kehadirannya. Ia terkejut saat pria itu mengendus ke udara sebelum menatap tajam roti yang ia remas ditangannya. Tangannya bergetar saat memberikan roti itu.

Dengan secepat kilat roti digenggamannya sudah ditarik paksa. Ia sempat merasakan betapa kasar dan tajamnya kuku lelaki itu. Tapi setidaknya lelaki itu sudah cukup tenang untuk membuatnya menolong kakinya yang terluka.

Ia berdiri mencari batang kayu yang sepertinya patahan dari pohon itu. Ia tancapkan batang itu ditanah dekat kaki lelaki tiu sebelum menariknya turun bagai pengungkit. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya.

Matanya sekilas melirik lelaki itu yang tengah menyantap rotinya dengan rakus hingga tak menyisakan plastik rotinya. Ia tertegun merasa kasihan dengan lelaki itu.

Hingga ia tak sadar, celah kecil yang berhasil ia ciptakan antara tanah dan batang kayu sudah cukup membuat pria itu melesat membebaskan kakinya. Pria itu meringis sebelum menerjang Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ditanah yang kotor. Ia memejamkan matanya kaget sekaligus meredam sakit yang menghantam punggungnya. Ia menunggu cukup lama sebelum merasakan terpaan napas hangat dipermukaan kulit wajahnya.

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget dengan mata yang membesar. Lelaki itu tengah mengendus setiap permukaan wajahnya sebelum menatap matanya lama. Ia _shock_ hingga lupa berteriak ataupun melakukan perlawanan apapun. Hingga pria itu menggeram tepat diwajahnya sebelum melesat pergi masuk kedalam hutan.

Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat dan jantung yang berdetak nyaring, bingung dengan peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Hyunjae itu _original character_ ya


	4. content 3

Baju kusut, wajah pucat pasi serta badannya yang bergetar ketakutan cukup untuk membuat teman-temannya terkejut atas kedatangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tau jika keadaannya sungguh tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, terlebih ia jatuh lemas tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya saat rasa lega menyapanya ketika bertemu dengan mereka.

"A..apa yang terjadi padamu?" Xiumin yang pertama kali bersuara saat berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Kyungsoo terdiam, bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia hanya menggeleng tak berarti saat matanya tanpa sadar melihat bagian lain danau itu. Tak ada apa-apa disana, tapi cukup untuk Kyungsoo memutar memori otaknya dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar tanpa sebab.

Ia berjalan dipapah Sehun menuju tempat istirahat untuk mendapat perawatan. Kyungsoo jelas tau jika percikan noda darah disekitar tangan dan bajunya cukup untuk membuat orang-orang salah paham. Ia sungguh hanya lemas dan _shock_. Ia memilih menulikan telinganya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan orang-orang yang bergerombol disekitarnya ingin tahu. Suara bising itu cukup membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Ia menatap Chanyeol berharap pria tinggi itu mau membantunya untuk mengusir orang-orang yang berkumpul di tenda. Tapi sepertinya pria itu cukup tak peka karena tengah diliput kekhawatiran akan dirinya. Dan ia berterima kasih saat Baekhyun yang berada disamping sahabatnya tersenyum padanya sebelum mengeluarkan lengkingan suara yang menyuruh orang-orang tak berguna itu pergi.

Kyungsoo menaikkan tangannya untuk menutup kedua matanya, rasanya begitu lelah saat Xiumin tengah mengusap tangannya yang lain. Ia bergumam tak jelas, otaknya melambat akan rasa terkejut yang belum saja hilang.

"_Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sehun disampingnya menyadarkannya jika teman-teman serumahnya itu belum juga beranjak pergi dan masih menatapnya khawatir. Ia tersenyum mencairkan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu istirahat." Ia tahu jika teman-temannya itu paham akan usiran halus yang ia selipkan dalam kata-katanya. Perlahan mereka pergi setelah Xiumin menaikkan selimutnya hingga dada.

Ya benar. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Maupun istirahat untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Tanpa sadar kesadarannya mulai menipis akan lelah yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia ingat akan mata merah itu sebelum ia terlelap dalam mimpi yang lain.

oOo

Kyungsoo bersyukur akan kejadian dua hari yang lalu para pengurus _camp_ mengijinkannya untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan. Ia cukup menggunakan dengan baik waktu istirahat yang ia dapatkan. Kejadian saat itu mungkin memang belum hilang dari ingatannya tapi rasa takutnya tengah beralih menjadi rasa penasaran yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang lelaki dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti itu tinggal di hutan? Itulah yang terlintas dikepalanya saat ia tengah merenung disisi jendela kamarnya dan Sehun. Rindang pohon pinus yang ada di belakang rumah itu sekejap mengingatkannya akan pria aneh tersebut.

Suara benda jatuh dibelakangnya mengagetkannya akan sesuatu. ia terkejut menemukan seekor kucing dengan bulu lebat yang kini mengotori tempat tidur Sehun dengan kakinya yang penuh lumpur. Mata merah kucing itu menatapnya dalam, yang baru ia sadari jika warna seperti itu jarang dimiliki oleh kucing biasanya.

Ia bangkit berniat mengusir kucing itu. Gerakan matanya yang tajam selalu mengekori setiap pergerakannya. Kucing itu bergerak siaga, membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kuku-kunya yang menancap pada permukaan _bedcover_. Ia berhenti bergerak saat melihat kucing itu menampilkan taringnya dan menggeram kearahnya.

"Hey, pergilah…" ucapnya pelan dengan tangan yang mengusir lemah. Terlalu takut membayangkan jika kucing itu akan melompat kearahnya dan mencakar wajahnya. Ia bergidik sendiri setelah membayangkan hal itu.

Seakan tau jika ia tengah ragu dan takut, kucing itu perlahan tenang. Matanya yang merah membulat tertarik akan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan kucing itu bergerak dengan anggun kearahnya. Berhenti untuk mengendus sesuatu sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kakinya.

Ia terkejut saat melihat manjanya kucing itu yang tengah menggeram mengelilingi kakinya. Berputar-putar berharap Kyungsoo mau memegang bulunya yang halus.

"Lihat betapa kotornya kau manis." Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh kucing itu tak ingin tubuhnya yang penuh lumpur mengotori celana jinsnya. Lidah kucing hitam itu menjulur keluar seakan tengah mengeluarkan _aegyo_ yang imut. Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk mengacak bulu-bulu kepalanya.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedikit air dan sabun pasti akan cukup untuk membersihkan tubuh sang kucing.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya dengan handuk yang menggantung dilehernya. Satu pelajaran yang ia dapatkan adalah betapa repotnya memandikan kucing. Ia menghela napas saat melihat kucing itu tengah meminum susu yang ia berikan.

Ia memilih untuk berjongkok memperhatikan kucing hitam yang bahkan tak terusik dengan kehadirannya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala kucing itu yang hanya dihadiahi geraman tak suka. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri. Hey setelah selesai kau harus pergi dari sini, _arra_?" Kyungsoo berdiri tak terlalu ambil pusing jika kucing itu tak mengerti. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya, badannya letih dan cuaca yang lembab membuatnya mengantuk. Belum lagi beberapa malam ini ia tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tak heran jika Sehun mengatakan matanya memerah pagi ini. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya sebelum jatuh terlelap dengan begitu pulasnya.

.

.

Kucing itu bergerak anggun, matanya bergerak-gerak penasaran sebelum terkunci pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia melompat dan duduk didepan Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Wajahnya tak sedikitpun bergerak dengan mata merah yang membulat tertarik.

Ia maju mengendus permukaan wajah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya merasa terusik.

Saat tangan kecil berbulu itu terangkat seakan berusaha menggapai wajah Kyungsoo dan dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi tangan dengan lima jari layaknya manusia. Tak ada lagi sosok kucing hitam dengan mata merah disana. Tergantikan oleh seorang pria dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis yang bertelanjang dada. Mata merahnya bergerak tertarik akan lelaki yang tengah tertidur.

Ia membuka selimut Kyungsoo sebelum berbaring disamping lelaki itu. Tangannya bermain seakan berusaha menghapal setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo. Rambut coklat itu terkulai lemas mengikuti sang pemilik yang mengikuti gravitasi.

Ia mendekat untuk mempersempit jaraknya, tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk merapat pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, menawan.

"Hey, terima kasih telah membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan menjadi manusia." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang menjauhkan helai poni Kyungsoo yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap lelaki itu lebih jelas. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. bergelung dalam selimut dengan memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Semakin lama ia mengantuk juga, matanya memberat saat rasa berbeda itu menyusup jantungnya. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa senyaman dan seaman ini.

"Kuharap kau mau menjadi teman pertamaku." gumamnya sebelum ikut terjerat alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

**Ghoul**

**Story by: Gengie as Z**

TBC

A/N:

Updatenya lama sekali ya? Ahaha, entah mengapa saya sedang malas menulis ff belakangan ini. mungkin karena sedang bad mood dengan berbagai ujian dikampus dan nilai yang tidak terlalu memuaskan.

Dan ini pendek. Maafkan saya readers dan terima kasih untuk para reviewers.


End file.
